


Marry Me, Please?

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Let's leave," He whispered, placing his forehead against Frank's. Frank almost recoiled from this request.</p><p>"You wanna leave?" He asks, earning a nod. Frank smiled, but instantly furrowed his eyebrows. "But there is so many people in there, and their waiting for us-"</p><p>"I'll handle it," Gerard said, cutting Frank off with a kiss. Frank smiled and let his boyfriend- husband, pull him back inside.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Made the night of November 24th, 2012.

Frank pulls Gerard out of the reception hall, giggling like a mad man.

"Frank, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Frank's newlywed husband, Gerard, asked a bit amused. Frank only cackled louder and ran into the cold December air. White fluff covered the ground and progressed to fall faster and harder from the cloudy sky.

"Frank, we're going to get our suits ruined!" Gerard whined, almost playfully. Frank disconnected their hands and took his warmth with him, trailing shoe prints behind him. "Plus it's fucking cold out here!" He added, for a matter of fact.

Frank turned and looked at his husband. His eyes sparkled and his teeth chattered. His pudgy cheeks were turning red from the harsh winds and nose almost as crimson as his floppy hair. White speckles stood out in his fire truck red mop on his head, instantly wetting the tips. Frank felt like he was falling in love all over again.

Frank pulled his lover into a bear hug, snuffling a bit from the over whelming feelings he was experiencing. They were married.

"We're married," Frank said bluntly, smiling as a tear slid down his cheek. Gerard quickly wiped it and kissed the spot where it used to be.

"Let's leave," He whispered, placing his forehead against Frank's. Frank almost recoiled from this request.

"You wanna leave?" He asks, earning a nod. Frank smiled, but instantly furrowed his eyebrows. "But there are so many people in there and their waiting for us-"

"I'll handle it," Gerard said, cutting Frank off with a kiss. Frank smiled and let his boyfriend- husband, pull him back inside.

Once inside, Gerard was taken aside by Mikey, his brother and best man, with a giant grin on his face.

"Gerard, I was looking all over for you! It's almost dinner and you have to make your speech!" He pestered, only getting a smile in return. Grabbing Frank's hand, he walked up to the microphone and tapped twice.

"Hello? Yeah, hi. Um so, Frank and I wanted to tell you guys something," Gerard started, not being able to wipe the smile off his face. That got everyone's attention. "We're ditching this reception. Enjoy the food; we paid good money for it. Peace!" He said lastly, watching as Frank shrugged with a smile, Mikey's jaw dropping with bewilderment and many guest gasping and laughing. Never letting go of Frank's hand, Gerard dragged him out of the hall, to his car and making a quick getaway.

.xXx.

Frank's back slammed against the motel door, passionately kissing Gerard back. Arms around his husband's neck, Frank released a content sigh, letting a smile play out.

"We're married," he stated happily against Gerard's lips, causing Gerard to chuckle a bit.

"I love you so much, Frankie," He says, unlocking the door, lips not leaving Frank's. Frank kisses back to show he feels the same way.

Once the door is open, it reveals a dirty looking room with a single bed, a mini fridge and microwave. Frank laughs when he sees that his now husband already came in and decked out the room with the necessities. He saw a pack of condoms, a bottle of lube and two MacDonald’s bags.

Gerard notices and laughs, picking up Frank. Frank clings to him like a Koala, until he's thrown on the bed. He stares up at Gerard, watching as he moved the 'necessities' to the bed side table. Next, he moves on to the bed, straddling Frank.

"I'm going to make tonight super special for you," He says, a warm smile planted and only growing on his face. Frank smiles back.

Gerard leans down to kiss Frank, passionately and like they never had before. A sweet innocent kiss leads to a rough, heavy one. Frank's hands wonder up to Gerard's shoulders, giving them a small squeeze, while Gerard's hands wondered Frank's lower back and hips.

Gerard licks Frank's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Given, Frank feels the twenty-five year olds tongue flood into his mouth, moving with his own. Doing a small dance, their tongues roll and rub against each other, savoring each other’s taste. Noses awkwardly rubbing and teeth almost clashing, they heavily kiss until Gerard pulls his lips up, sucking on the twenty-one year olds for one last second.

Frank is confused on why Gerard had broken the connection, but didn't ask a question. Suddenly, Gerard grounds his hard-on into Frank's hips, causing beautiful friction. Frank throws his head back and gasps, making a soft whimpering sound. Gerard takes advantage of the opportunity and sucks on Frank's exposed neck. Frank stifles a moan as Gerard sucks and bites at the sensitive skin.

"Uh, okay," he pants, not being able to form proper words. "Uh, us, naked, oh, now." He squeaks out, sitting up. Gerard nods frantically, pulling his suit jacket off, leaving him in a white button up shirt, a red tie, and black slacks. Frank's outfit almost identical to his own, Gerard pulls off his husband’s jacket and basically rips off the tie. Frank's nimble fingers were already half way done undoing Gerard's shirt while Gerard was stuck undoing Frank's button up.

"Gerard," Frank whines, panting as he touches the porcelain skin that was Gerard's chest, hiding under the button up. Frank was getting inpatient with Gerard snail pace. "C'mon," he pleaded desperately.

"Fuck it," Gerard mutter, grabbing onto the collar of Frank's button up, pulling his hands apart. The small buttons flew of the shirt as it ripped in half, revealing Frank's beautifully tattooed chest. Frank gasped, because he was defiantly turned on now. He looked up at Gerard in amazement and he merely got a smirk in return.

Getting back in the game, Gerard immediately attacks Frank's exposed chest, leaving butterfly kisses and teasing each nipple. Frank gasped at his pants became unbearably tight. He kissed lower and lower until he reached the belt buckle and zipper. Undoing it painfully slow, Gerard tugged down Frank's slacks. Frank groaned and took off the remainders of the button up, a bit uncomfortable how his hard-on was pressing into his belly.

Gerard snorted at his Superman underwear and undid his own pants, pulling them down and revealing a really sexy pair of boxer briefs, cock on display and everything. Frank's mouth watered.

Once again, Gerard was above his waistline, looking up at a panting Frank. Gerard smirked and traced an outline of his husbands cock, through his boxers, with his tongue. Frank groaned and bucked his hips up. Gerard retraces it, dipping is fingers a little past the boxer's waistline.

"Please, Gerard," Frank whimpered. Gerard decided that that was enough teasing and pulled down the Superman boxers, revealing Frank's erect member. Gerard grabs a hold of the warm flesh and hears Frank's breath hitch. Moving his fingers, he pumped Frank's erection, leaning up to kiss him. Frank moaned loudly and kissed back shortly, after throwing his head back, hitting the headrest.

Gerard moved down again, returning his gaze to his husband's dick. He continued to pump while he licked the slit and sucking on the head. Frank moaned, making up incoherent sentences.

"Fuck, Gerard. I'm going to come..." He panted and immediately, he pulled off, ignoring Frank's pleas.

"Give or take?" He asked, breathing a bit erratic.

"Take," Frank said like always.

Gerard smiled and nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube and spilled a generous amount on to his 3 fingers. Gerard pressed down on to Frank's entrance, teasing it. Frank's breath hitched again.

Gerard pressed a finger into the tight hole, warmth enveloping his pointer finger. Frank hissed in pain and uncomfortably wiggles his hips. Gerard rubbed his tense hips with his free hand and cooed, moving the first finger in and out. Once he felt Frank relax, he added a second finger, fucking him and scissoring them. Frank shuffled in discomfort but kept calm and relaxed. Adding the third finger caused Frank to screw his eyes shut and clench his teeth.

"Relax, baby," Gerard cooed, half wanting to make sure everything was going to be perfect, half itching to touch himself. Once Frank was as relaxed and as stretched as he was going to get, he slipped his fingers out and ripped off his boxers. He grabbed the pack of condoms and pulled one out. He pulled it on with a quiet moan and rubbed lube against his hard-on.

"Okay, Frank. Just tell me when to move," He says as he lines up with Frank's entrance. He pushes the head in and Frank yelps, closing his eyes tight once again. Gerard stifles a moan, seeing how Frank was in pain. He resists the urge to snap his hips up, fucking Frank senseless.

A few minutes later, a small 'move' leaves Frank's lips and Gerard starts moving in and out. He subtlety moans once he's fully in. Frank moans quietly too. "Fuck, Gerard," he pants, grabbing on to his husband's hair as he moves. "I feel so full."

Gerard knows he isn't going to last long. "Frank, you're so tight, and, fuck," the words are lost from his mouth and sweat begins to form on his face. A couple more thrust and Frank gasps loudly and arches his back. "Gerard, oh, right there!" He squeals. Gerard found his prostate.

"Bingo," Gerard mumbles, fucking Frank faster and harder. Frank moans as he feels his prostate being hit each time. They both don't even notice that Frank was being smashed into the headrest, which was smashing into the wall, which was making a shit load of noise.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Frank rambles as he begins to touch himself. Gerard notices and slaps his hand away, grabbing the flesh and pumping. Frank screams and throws his head back.

"Fuck, Gerard, s-so close, hmmn fuck!" Frank yelps, closing his eyes real tight as he screams for the last time, coming hard on to Gerard's hand and his own chest. Frank swears he sees stars as Gerard rides out is orgasm.

Gerard goes over the edge from Frank's muscles clenching around him.

"Fuck, Frank!" He screams, coming in to the condom. He rides out his orgasm and pulls out, falling on to his husband. Both panting hard, they look at each other. They exchange their 'I love you's' and Frank gives a lopsided smile.

"We're married," he says with a content sigh, hugging his husband close. His husband, he could get used to that.


End file.
